Steel Heart
by DarkNovelist1217
Summary: 5 years after the obsidian prince is defeated, Miyu is finding it difficult to handle her feelings for Alyssa, especially now that the latter has started dating. When Alyssa comes home in tears one night, will Miyu finally be able to make her feelings known? Oneshot, Yuri.


**A/N:** DarkNovelist here. Hey everyone, this is my first time writing a pure romance story, and I hope you all like it. In my opinion, this is a pair that should have been expanded upon, and since no one else seems to have done one for them, I thought I'd be the first. As always, please read and review. Enjoy! DarkNovelist out.

**Warning: This story contains yuri. If you are not interested in two women being together in bed, this is not for you.**

* * *

It has been 5 years since the Obsidian Prince tried to destroy the world, and things are finally beginning to settle down. Alyssa, Ms. Saeko and I, along with Alyssa's sister Natsuki, have moved in together in order to become closer as a family. At first it was difficult to adjust to not having to fight orphans or the HiME, but I have managed to get past that part of my programming. We live fairly normal lives: Natsuki has a part-time job at a mail delivery service, Saeko now teaches at Fuuka Academy, and Alyssa is now in high school. As for me, I stay at home and do housework. Since I dress in the same fashion as a maid, I felt it appropriate to do this kind of labor, and having a two-story house keeps me occupied. Everything seems to have taken a turn towards a bland, everyday image. Everything, except for…

"Miyu!" an angelic voice called, interrupting my train of thought.

I looked up from where I stood dusting off a table to see a young girl with golden waist-length hair and beautiful blue eyes. Although she was nearly 16 years old now, she was only around a foot taller, with a small bust that barely jutted out from her chest. Even after 5 years, she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my mechanical eyes on. She smiled brightly at me as she walked down from the top of the stairs. I returned the smile without hesitation, for she was the only one who could bring me to express emotions.

"Good afternoon, lady Alyssa." I said. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel great!" she happily replied.

I noticed she was wearing a white dress with a dark blue trim that stopped just above her knees, with matching white shoes. If she was dressed up like this, then it could only mean one thing.

"Are you going out again tonight?" I asked, suppressing the sadness I secretly felt.

"Yes, and I think he's the one. We've been seeing each other for a while now, and I think he really likes me." she blushed as she finished.

"…" _He's not the only one…_

"Miyu?" she gave me a concerned look.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about what to clean after I finish here. Congratulations, I hope your date goes well."

This seemed to reassure her. "Thank you, Miyu!"

I watched her pause at the door and take a quick glance at the hallway mirror. She turned back to me for a moment.

"How do I look? Am I…presentable?" she asked.

"You look absolutely beautiful, my lady." I replied honestly. "I envy the man who gets to be with such a beautiful girl."

Alyssa's cheeks turned a bright red. "T-thank you." Then she went back to smiling. "Well, I'm off then! Tell mom and nee-san I'll be home late!"

"Of course, take care my lady."

She waved and disappeared into the outside world. I waited until I could no longer hear her footsteps before I let my smile drop. The feeling of something small and wet went down the sides of my face, and I knew that I had failed to keep myself from crying. It seemed to happen every time Alyssa went out on a date. She'd leave happy, and then she'd either return with the same happiness or she'd be upset. The thought alone of her dating made me wish that I didn't feel the way I do about her, that I could just shrug it off as motherly concern. But I was not her mother, and I do love her with everything my metal heart can give. _It's just a shame that she doesn't notice my feelings, that she doesn't realize how much I care about her._

While I was lost in thought, the sound of keys jingling made me snap back to reality in time to wipe away the tears. I heard the lock release with a click, and then a woman with raven hair and emerald eyes entered the house.

"I'm home!" the woman declared.

"Welcome back, Ms. Natsuki." I said, not bothering to hide the hostility in my tone.

"Oh, what's up mecha-maid?" she countered. Natsuki only called me that when Alyssa wasn't around.

"Nothing, I was just finishing up the hallway."

"Alright then."

That was one of the few things that hadn't changed, the ongoing hostility between this woman and me. Natsuki made her way to the kitchen, where she set down her bag and began making a piece of bread covered in mayonnaise. Why she was so obsessed with the topping, I will never know. After taking a bite and swallowing, she turned back towards me.

"Hey, where's Alyssa?" she asked.

"Out." I responded simply.

"Again? (sigh) Well I hope this one isn't a complete ass like the rest. At this rate, the only way she's going to find love is if she decides to turn gay."

I smiled at the thought of that. My joy didn't seem to go unnoticed, though, as Natsuki now looked at me with deep interest.

"Oh, like the sound of that huh? I bet you would, les-bot."

I put up a slightly fiercer glare than usual. "What does it matter to you?"

Natsuki just shrugged in response before turning back to her snack. "I honestly don't care, really. It doesn't matter to me what your preference is, seeing as how she doesn't even know you lo-"

"That's enough." I growled.

That seemed to shut her up, as she gave me a 'Whatever' before ignoring me altogether. This woman constantly got on my nerves, partly because she was rude and arrogant, and partly because she knew about my feelings for Alyssa. She hadn't said anything about it to Alyssa as far as I knew, so I was thankful for that at least. I decided to do a sweep of the rest of the house while I waited for Alyssa and Ms. Saeko to come home.

* * *

Later that night, while Natsuki and her mother were talking about some random topic and I was finishing up my chores, there came a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I announced as I strode towards the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, please let me in!" came Alyssa's muffled voice from the other side.

Recognizing the urgency in her tone, I quickly unlocked the door and swung it open. Alyssa was standing there, hands gripping her sides and tears rolling down her face.

"My lady, what's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked worriedly.

"He…he…he…"

"What? What did he do?" I took hold of her arms, enraged at the thought of someone harming the one dearest to me.

"He tried to rape me!"

I froze. Hate began to take over me, and soon my hands were clenched tightly around Alyssa's arms. "Where is he? Where is that bastard?"

"Miyu-"

"I'll kill him! Nobody hurts you and gets away with it!" I started to head out the door, but Alyssa wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"No, don't! Killing won't solve anything! I already handed him over to the police! Miyu, calm down, you're scaring me!"

I stopped trying to break free from her grasp and turned back towards her. She was staring at me in absolute terror.

"My lady…I-" I began.

Alyssa let go of me and started to back away. "Just leave me alone!" she cried before running upstairs to her room.

Natsuki and her mother stared after her in disbelief. I was left standing in the doorway, a wave of guilt coming over me at my inability to control my rage.

* * *

I went to her room sometime later to check on her. I listened for a moment to see if she was still crying. When I heard nothing, I slowly opened the door. Alyssa lay on her bed, wearing her nightgown and staring up at the ceiling.

"My lady? Are you feeling better?" I asked softly.

There was no response. I decided to take a risk and walk over to where she lay. I knelt beside her bed, resting my hand on her shoulder. Alyssa was snoring softly, her cheeks still damp from crying. She must have cried herself to sleep. I figured it would be better not to disturb her for now. As I started to stand up to leave, her hand suddenly caught my arm.

"Don't go…" she whispered. Her eyes were still closed, she was talking in her sleep.

I gently took her hand into both of mine. "Alright, I'll stay right here with you." I whispered softly.

I sat there beside her for a time, watching her small chest heave up and down as she breathed. I noticed her left breast was slightly uncovered, and moved to cover it up. As I pulled the fabric of her gown over it, my fingers lightly brushed her breast. She let out a moan at the contact. Curious, I stroked the same spot again. She moaned slightly louder this time, and blushed a deep red. A sudden, powerful, lust began to overtake me, and I proceeded to undo the top of her gown. I took in the sight of her exposed chest before me, and the lust only increased.

_Do it._ My mind commanded.

Taking hold of one breast with my hand, I slowly lowered my lips onto the peak of the other. While I kissed and lightly licked the now erect bud in my mouth, my hand gently caressed the other. Alyssa began to breathe erratically in response, making even more erotic moans and pants. I looked up from her chest over to her face. She was as red as a tomato, and was surprisingly still asleep. I lifted my head to place my mouth just above hers. Taking a deep breath, I closed the distance between our lips.

Her lips were warm and welcoming, and she subconsciously opened her mouth to allow my tongue entry. While I investigated the depths of her mouth with my tongue, my unoccupied hand traced down her body until I felt the fabric of her panties. I carefully slid my fingers under the garment, through the small curls that lay beneath, and inserted a finger into her core. She let out the most beautiful sound I had ever heard as I began to slowly thrust my finger in and out of her core. I increased the pace at which I moved until she finally climaxed. This was wrong, and I knew it. Any minute now, Natsuki or Saeko will come in, see me violating Alyssa, and then they'll try to kill me. I tried to get as much pleasure as I could before I felt the barrel of Natsuki's gun element pressed against my head.

"What the fuck…" Natsuki began, her voice trembling with rage. "do you think you're doing?!"

I felt her strike me to the floor with the butt of her pistol, and Alyssa finally awoke. She sat up in confusion, going wide-eyed at the sight of her sister pointing her gun at me.

"Nee-san? Miyu? What's going on? And why am I all exposed?" Alyssa asked, covering herself.

"Why don't you ask her? I'm sure she'd love to recount how she was violating you in your sleep!"

"What?!"

"See for yourself! She's still got traces of you on her mouth and fingers!"

Alyssa stared at me in horror as she noticed the fluids on my hand and the wetness in her panties.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Natsuki demanded.

I stayed silent for a few moments. There was no excuse I could make, not with the evidence so clearly visible. Finally, I stood up and turned my attention to the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're-"

I glared at Natsuki with all the anger I could muster, though the tears I felt running down my cheeks probably didn't help.

"I have no excuse." I admitted. "I was overcome by my feelings for Alyssa, and…you know the rest. I'm sorry, tomorrow I will go to have my emotions removed so that this doesn't happen again."

I didn't bother to hear their responses as I fled down the hall to my room. After rinsing Alyssa's fluids off my hand I lay down. It was over. Alyssa had found out about my feelings for her, but in the worst way possible. Any chance I had with being with her had just been lost, and it was all thanks to me. I became so engrossed in my grief that I nearly jumped when I heard the door to my room open. I was surprised to see Alyssa standing in the doorway, having redone her gown. My eyes met hers for a moment, and then I shut mine and turned away.

"Go ahead, yell at me." I said. "I betrayed your trust, you have every right to be angry with me."

Surprisingly, the only sound that I heard was my door closing and her walking over to me. I felt her hands grasp the sides of my head. Then, out of nowhere, I felt my lips against hers once more. I opened my eyes in shock when we parted. Alyssa was smiling at me.

"I don't understand…aren't you angry?" her actions weren't making any sense.

"I am a little upset that you went and did that while I was unconscious, but that doesn't mean I'm mad about what you did. Why didn't you tell me?"

I dropped my gaze to the floor. "You didn't seem interested."

"All this time, when I was looking for someone who truly loved me, you were waiting…I'm sorry, Miyu. I have hurt you without even realizing it."

She lifted my head up again so she could stare directly into my eyes. "I won't hurt you anymore, Miyu. You're my best friend, so please don't get rid of your emotions, I won't be able to share your feelings if you do."

"Then, do you mean to say…?" I began.

She answered with a kiss. "I love you, Miyu."

I felt tears come to my eyes again as a smile broke out on my face. "Alyssa…I love you."

I let her undo my dress before doing the same with her gown. Our lips met as we pressed our bodies together, and we passed the night in ecstasy.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, she was beside me. Just by looking at her angelic smile, I knew, somehow, everything would finally turn out fine.


End file.
